theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Chantel DuBois
Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois (called Chantel DuBois in videos) is a full time troublemaker at her mid-40's, living with her adopted parents, Eraser and Erina Ikuta. History Captain Chantel Shannon DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the head of the animal control of Monaco. She is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills; she also showed great strength and endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as managing to restrain the Zoo Animals' aircraft single handed. It is also shown that DuBois is capable of smelling for her prey, and she even licks dirty water from one of Alex's deep footprints. Throughout the third film, she pursues the Four in hopes of having their heads as trophies, especially Alex's. She first appears in the film when she is called by the casino manager and chases the animals through Monte Carlo. All of her assistants are injured in the chase, but she continues to go after the animals and eventually corners them at the Hotel Ambassador. The Four escape on a makes hift plane, which eventually crashes. Later on she goes to the plane's crash site and discovers the animals ran away with the circus. She jumps on a train to Rome and when she arrives, she spots King Julien and Sonya on their date. DuBois steals a police bike but crashes it into a fountain and is arrested by the police, who look like her men. Later she escapes from prison and regroups her injured men, managing to revive them with a song. She tracks the circus to the Alps and then to London and almost catches Alex but is tied up and shot out of a cannon by the penguins. She later ambushes the Four when they make it back to the Central Park Zoo. But before she could claim her prize, she is then discovered by the New York zookeepers, who assume she was returning the Four. Near the end of the film, the mayor of New York presents DuBois with a check of one million dollars, but she tears it and says it was only about Alex. The audience cheers, but she seizes the opportunity to shoot Alex with a poison dart hidden inside a foam finger. However, Circus Zaragoza comes to the Zoosters' aid. DuBois' men were eliminated by the elephants and Sonia the bear on a Ducati motorcycle, the latter sending DuBois crashing into the reptile house. Emerging from the rubble as deadly vipers slither about, DuBois captures a fleeing Stefano and attempts to reach for her dart gun, only for Mort to snatch it. Alex and Gia the jaguar manage to rescue Stefano, the former ending up with DuBois in freefall, right above the penguin habitat filled with vipers. DuBois swore that if she was going down, she'll take his head. Alex managed to turn the tables on her as he whistles for two dogs on rocket shoes to uplift him as a makeshift jetpack. He then dumps her in his former habitat, the animal control officer roaring with rage. Mort then tranquilizing her. In her sedated state, she was suggestible as Alex ordered her to sit, roll over and stay. The penguins then stow DuBois in a cargo box along with her assistants to Madagascar, just like how Alex and his friends were shipped in the first film. Appearence Captain Chantel DuBois is a pale-coloured woman wearing a blue suit, blue trousers, black boots and a navy hat. She has orange hair. She is known to be the most beautiful troublemaker in the school. Personality Chantel is known to be a spiteful person who will often do her best to get what she wants. This notably backfires most of the time. Appearences * She appears all of the Chantel DuBois Gets Grounded videos as the main protagonist. * She appears as the troublemaker in the CB/CD Hijacks HK's car and get sent to TT, one of the episode for Captain Barnacles Gets Grounded. * She appeared as the main antagonist in TheoryReader's movie, Chantel’s Revenge. In the movie, she plans to get her revenge on MePhone4, the principal for suspending and expelling her, but after managing to crush a special book that belonged to Klug, and testing the new power on her own phone. Encompanied by J and L, she tasks them, but they fail her miserably. Her plans were eventually foiled by The six friends. * DuBois has her own grounded series, but she even makes several cameos in videos like Kai Lan gets in dead meat and Wally gets in dead meat. * She even appeared as one of the troublemakers in Troublemakers try to watch Foodfight. * While she is a full-time troublemaker, she made an appearance in Ben Bowen changes CD's voice and gets grounded. Peg helped her restore her voice back to Kimberly from Catherine. This was due to Bowen himself informing TheTheoryReader to use Catherine as her voice, and not Kimberly. Trivia * Her YouTube username is ChantelComedian. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trouble makers Category:Students Category:Characters voiced by Kimberly Category:Madagascar characters